Significant growth in the demand of wireless voice and data services, worldwide deregulation in the telecommunication industry, and global availability of different frequency licenses are bringing about fundamental changes in the wireless telecommunication industry. These fundamental changes give rise to new industries such the as Wireless Internet Usage, the Short Message Service (SMS) and the multimedia services. Due to the rise of these new industries, the wireless infrastructure market is poised for explosive growth. Initially, the growth will primarily be driven by convergence of cellular phones, personal digital assistance (PDA) and the Internet. There will be increasing demands for fast data transfers in the forms of voice, audio, and text, either through cellular phones or other mobile equipment. In addition, consumers are expected to demand video data over their cellular phones in the immediate future. Even though the existing wireless infrastructure cannot meet these demands, it is nevertheless extremely well poised for low cost upgrades so as to meet these demands. Innovation in the telecommunication industry will bring about tremendous change in personal lifestyle and ways for people to conduct business.
Despite of this optimistic outlook, wireless carriers face a number of challenges with the existing infrastructure as well as the next generation of wireless infrastructure. The existing infrastructure is unable to meet the demands for high bit rate services. In addition, the existing infrastructure cannot support large volumes of data demanded by mobile and multimedia markets. Customers want to combine mobility with multimedia and hence, demand higher bandwidth and new data services. The next generation specifications such as 3G, UMTS, etc. are targeted toward meeting these demands. This specification will result in an increase in demand for hardware that is both flexible and capable of handling multimedia packet data as well as voice data. In short, existing carries face a colossal amount of uncertainty with next generation services, including which path to take and what to do once they get there.
Mobile service providers are looking for a low cost solution that would avoid complete overhaul of their equipment so as to protect and give leverage to their existing investments. A smooth transition to next generation systems is a must for many of these service providers if they want to maintain their competitive edge.
In addition, increased competition had resulted in aggressive pricing due to reduced average airtime revenue per subscriber. As an upgrade provider, it is imperative to understands the need to increased revenue by attracting new customers, encouraging subscriber MOU (minutes-of-use) growth, and deploying value-added, revenue-generating features such as unified messaging and network-based intelligent agents, as well as support for data applications.
The present invention has the flexibility to provide service to Voice and Data to traditional PSTN and IP backbone networks. The distributed architecture system is easily scaleable for small to large deployment for wireless carriers. The architecture delivers interoperability between core network and external networks with support of many protocols including TCAP, MCAP, MAP, SS7, Q.931, MGCP, SIP, (FEED MORE PROTOCOLS).